habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Contributor Rewards
Edits to Talk Page Removed resolved issues/comments. Previous verison on this page: http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Contributor_Rewards?oldid=81893 Numberland (talk) 17:44, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Submitting Contributions section missing submission process info? It appears the section for Submitting Contributions is missing information on how to submit a request for a contribution tier. Since I came to the page to learn what the process is, I can't provide the copy, but I'm willing to help write it up if someone in the know can give me bullet points on the process. Perhaps just link to the Knights Chambers instructions for submission? Thanks! Lexinatrix (talk) 00:06, March 4, 2016 (UTC) : The process differs by contribution type; the Knights Chamber is just for Scribes, not for all contributors, and I don't think this page is the place for specific information about all possible contribution methods. Maybe you could add a note to check the relevant Guidance page for info on the tier process? Purplatypus (talk) 02:32, March 4, 2016 (UTC) :: Lexinatrix makes a good point about how the section titled Submitting Contributions doesn't actually provide any info on, well, submitting contributions (it talks about what happens afterwards). Should we rename that section? :: Also, I agree with Purplatypus that this isn't the place for specifics about all contribution methods. Since we already have the banner at the top of the page linking to Contributing to Habitica, should we add the note about checking the relevant Guidance pages there? --Sonnet73 (talk) 15:29, March 4, 2016 (UTC) :::: Provided the Guidance pages contain information on submitting contribution tier requests, a note to check the Guidance pages on Contributing to Habitica should suffice. :::: However, it looks like the following Guidance are missing contribution tier process information for their contribution method: Guidance for Artisans, Guidance for Bards, Guidance for Blacksmiths ::::: Artisans, Bards, and Blacksmiths don't need to do anything to request tiers, not even ask for them. Tiers are given by admins while their contributions are being reviewed and accepted. Part of the admin's review process is deciding whether a tier is deserved or recording the contribution so that it can be considered with future contributions. LadyAlys (talk) 01:18, March 5, 2016 (UTC) :::: The Guidance for Linguists page has a section titled Rewards for Contributors while the Guidance for Scribes and Guidance for Socialites pages are named Contributor Tier Process. We should settle on a naming convention for what to call the Guidance page section for the Contributor Tier Request Process (and maybe that's a decent name right there!). :::: After the section name is settled, we can get the Guidance pages' sections named and populated accordingly before adding the banner to the Contributor Rewards page to point readers to their respective Guidance pages. :::: Phew! Now I feel like I've stumbled into a project with multiple updates with specific sequencing, so maybe I should be making this a Trello suggestion? Is that the preferred method for a larger coordinated update? ::::: I'd prefer to not use Trello. Since this discussion is here already, I think this is a good place to continue it. LadyAlys (talk) 01:18, March 5, 2016 (UTC) :::: Thanks for your patience as I learn the proper processes! Lexinatrix (talk) 16:56, March 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Suggestion: Earning Contributor Tiers As A (Scribe/Blacksmith/Artisan/Bard/Socialite/Linguist...) ::The rules tend to be a fluffy judgement call on the staff's part, where if someone makes significant contributions in an area, it'll get noticed. Higher tiers require more effort than the initial tier, and it's pretty steep to get to the last tier. It's probably why there aren't any hard and fast numeric 'X number of contributions' marks to hit, since quality is more important than quantity. (We've had to gently encourage people to work on a project as Scribes, for example, who figure out how to score lots of Wiki points via the Wikia badges but haven't done much of substantive edits to get there.) ::Taldin (talk) 20:00, March 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::Yup, it's fine if the rules vary or are subjective and discretionary. Totally understandable different teams work in different ways! I think we should clarify that for folks who want to attain recognition for their contributions using whatever process applies, even if the process is "Senpai, notice me!" Lexinatrix (talk) 20:19, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Coming back to this; here's my proposal for changes we can make to leave a bread crumb trail for users to follow on how contibution tiers work. #Add a note to the existing banner on the Contributor Rewards page referring users to the Guidance pages for specifics on how contribution tiers are earned. '-- DONE' #Update the Contributor Rewards page's section title from Submitting Contributions ''' to '''After Submitting Contributions to better explain what this section addresses. '-- DONE' #Update the section title on the Guidance for Linguists page from Rewards for Contributors '''to '''Contributor Tier Process to align with the equivalent section names on the Guidance for Scribes and Guidance for Socialites pages. '-- DONE' #Add a Contributor Tier Process section to the Guidance for Artisans, Guidance for Bards, Guidance for Blacksmiths pages, with an explanatory note to indicate tiers are granted by admin discretion as contributions are reviewed and approved. '-- DONE' This should help readers arriving from different entry points get a consistent experience and appropriate direction on the processes involved. Does the above sound like a reasonable approach? If so, I can work on making these updates. Thanks for your time and consideration! Lexinatrix (talk) 17:19, March 9, 2016 (UTC) : Sounds a good plan to me! Numberland (talk) 17:44, March 9, 2016 (UTC) :: As of now, all of the changes detailed in my last note are complete. Thank you to Numberland, Taldin, LadyAlys, Sonnet73, and Purplatypus for your input! Lexinatrix (talk) 21:21, March 10, 2016 (UTC)